


Predilections

by windsweptfic



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsweptfic/pseuds/windsweptfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irredeemable OT3 smut. No plot whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predilections

Of all the Avengers, Tony is always the most easily underestimated.

Thor's a god; Steve's a super-soldier. Bruce can turn into a giant green rage monster if he gets his heart rate elevated enough. Even Natasha and Clint are formidably capable on their own as ninja-agents of SHIELD. Out of his suit, Tony is the most vulnerable; the most helpless.

"Oh christ," Bucky gasps hoarsely, his head thrown back, eyes glazed and unseeing. He moans filthily as the hands pressing bruises into his hips lift him up, steady and strong, before pulling him back down sharply.

Wrists bound behind his back, legs trembling and shaky with need, he isn't exactly capable of active participation--but it's alright, because Tony is more than able. He lifts Bucky up again, biceps flexing as he leaves just the very tip of his cock inside, grinning up at his lover before pulling down and thrusting up in one smooth motion.

The people who underestimate Tony Stark clearly do not understand how much upper-body strength is required to hammer and weld and otherwise brutalize metal until it conforms to his whims.

"Still with me, baby?" Tony rasps, running his hands down Bucky's hips to his thighs, curving to cup his ass lovingly. He often extols his fondness for Bucky's ass, which is apparently tied with his lips as his second-favorite body part on the other man.

His first-favorite is the cybernetic arm, of course.

" 'f you don't get me off soon I'ma punch you in th' face," Bucky slurs, flexing said arm pointedly. It's an empty threat and they both know it: you don't have less-than-vanilla sex with a super soldier without coming up with some kind of unbreakable cording. (Tony had wanted to put it on the market. The slogan was to be 'Strong enough to keep Captain America on his knees!', which Steve had very firmly and unapologetically shot down.)

Tony surges up, flipping them over to plant his hands on either side of Bucky's head. He drops one down to curl around his lover's shaft, a low morn torn from his throat with how slick Bucky's cock is.

"You're so close, aren't you?" he rasps, jerking his fist roughly. "Jesus, Bucky, look at you--"

"Come _on_ ," Bucky hisses, rolling his hips up obscenely, writhing wanton and shameless beneath him. Tony bites his lip hard, thrusts becoming more erratic as he walks the knife's edge of release.

"After this," he pants, "After this--'m gonna pick up up, fuck you against the _wall_ , just like that, your legs around me--"

Bucky throws his head back in a soundless cry, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he comes, painting his stomach with slick as Tony continues pounding into him. It doesn't take long, the clenching heat of Bucky's body wringing his orgasm out of him. He presses his face into Bucky's sweat-slick neck, sinking his teeth into flushed skin. Bucky jerks beneath him, his soft cock twitching against Tony's abdomen as he collapses atop him.

"Like that idea, do you?" he chuckles. Bucky groans beneath him incoherently.

"Smug fucker. Lemme loose."

Tony just continues to grin, lifting up enough to squirm a hand beneath Bucky's body to undo the knots keeping him tied. As soon as he's free he rolls them both over, sprawling across Tony's chest like a particularly clingy octopus. Tony rolls his eyes fondly, tucking an arm around Bucky's waist. He'd never been much of a cuddler, before--but then, he hadn't been with Bucky and Steve, before.

"I see I've missed all the fun."

Tony cracks an eye open to peer at Steve, who closes the door firmly behind him. Blue eyes are lit with fondness and want, an amused smile quirking his lips as Bucky just mutters and curls tighter against Tony's chest.

"Only just," Tony replies, his voice low and hoarse. Steve's eyes darken in lust as he kicks off his shoes, pulling his shirt over his head before sliding onto the bed behind Bucky. He trails his fingers across soft skin, making the younger man shiver.

"We've been exploring some of Bucky's more interesting predilections," he continues, watching the slow glide of Steve's hand. Arm, to hip, to thigh--and there, right there, Bucky keening softly and arching his back as Steve slips two fingers inside of him. Tony's breath catches in his throat, even if there's no way he can join in the fun again quite so soon.

"That so?" Steve murmurs. Bucky's hips start to rock mindlessly against Tony's thigh, the movements slow and languid.

"Come back later," Bucky says into Tony's chest. " 'm out for the count."

"That translates to, 'Please fuck me against the wall, Steve'."

"Traitor," Bucky mumbles. He lets go of Tony to roll onto his back, legs splayed and body laid invitingly on display. He moans, hips thrusting up as Steve fingers his hole, still open and slick from before, from _Tony_. Steve leans down to claim a lazy kiss from Bucky's flushed pink lips.

"That so, Buck?" he murmurs. "You want that?"

He twists his wrist and Bucky _whines_ , pressing down into the touch. He's beautiful like this, loose and pliant and overtaxed but willing--always willing, and always wanting.

Steve doesn't wait for a reply, sliding his fingers free to curl his hands around the undersides of Bucky's thighs. Bucky wraps his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck, lazily, face tucked into Steve's shoulder. He doesn't even lift his head when Steve presses his back against the wall, but Tony can hear his stuttering breath. Steve's holding him up with just the strength in his arms, and fuck if that isn't one of the hottest things Tony's ever seen.

He climbs off the bed as Steve manages to coax Bucky's head up in order to steal more kisses. The bottle of lube is lying discarded on the floor, and Tony picks it up as he goes, pressing flush against Steve's back. It earns him a shiver and a small moan when he reaches around to undo the front of Steve's pants, tugging down both trousers and briefs in one smooth movement.

"He's still slicked up," Tony breathes against Steve's ear as he uncaps the bottle, squeezing a fair amount onto his palm. "You could probably just slide right in--use what I've left in there." Both Steve and Bucky groan, and Tony grins. "But better to be safe, huh?"

"Yes," Steve affirms, a note of firm seriousness in the rasp of his voice. Bucky's always liked it rougher than they do, and while they indulge him as often as he likes, they have their limits, too.

Steve's hips jerk helplessly when Tony curls lube-coated fingers around his cock, burying his face into Bucky's shoulder. Arms wrapped around Steve's neck, Bucky exchanges a lazy smirk with Tony as he slicks their lover up.

"Alright," Steve gasps after a moment. "Jesus, that's enough, Tony." 

Tony and Bucky both snicker, but Tony obligingly stops stroking; instead he reaches around to the small of Bucky's back, holding onto Steve's cock as he helps him slide inside the tight heat of the younger man's body.

Both men gasp: Bucky breathlessly; Steve in a desperate bid to keep in control. The muscles in his arms tighten as he slowly lowers Bucky further down, until he's sheathed completely. He exhales a shaky breath, struggling to keep still.

"Go on," Bucky rasps after a few moments, his voice absolutely _wrecked_. "Go on, Steve. 'm good."

Steve doesn't question the go-ahead. He starts up a slow, steady pace, rocking up into Bucky's body with the leisurely patience of someone who knows he has all the time in the world. Bucky's arms tighten around his neck, face pressing back into Steve's shoulder as he tightens his grip and tries to just hang on.

Tony's never been one to take a hands-off approach, and this is no different. He stays pressed against Steve's back, hands roaming over warm skin: down Steve's side; up Bucky's trembling thigh. As the movement of Steve's hips quickens, turns feverish, he lets his touch wander even further, trailing down between firm buttocks. Steve sucks in a sharp breath as Tony cups his balls, his movements stuttering when Tony rubs a finger over his perineum.

When he presses a fingertip against the tight ring of muscle clenched around Steve's cock, slipping just the slightest bit inside, Steve loses it completely. He shoves Bucky back against the wall, pinning him in place as he fucks into him with a few more hard, jerky thrusts. The muscles of his back ripple as he comes; his entire body shaking with it as he shouts into Bucky's neck.

Tony leans back to watch appreciatively, a grin curling his lips when he catches sight of Bucky, eyes glazed over and mouth slack against Steve's shoulder. He's the richest, smartest, luckiest bastard on the planet, and he's quite pleased with himself as he watches Steve slowly lower Bucky to the floor, setting him gently down on shaky legs.

When Bucky catches sight of his self-satisfied smirk, he tries to take a swipe at him like a temperamental kitten, but really only ends up pitching forward into Steve's arms. Steve chuckles breathily and guides him to the bed, laying him down as Tony goes to the bathroom to get a washcloth. When he returns, Bucky's sprawled out on his back, eyes half-closed and breathing low as Steve combs his fingers through his hair. 

"Don't tell me you're already tired," Tony grins, kneeling over Bucky to wipe the dried and drying come on his stomach. Muscles twitch under his hand as Bucky pries open one eye. 

A single metal finger sticks up at him.

Tony tosses the washcloth haphazardly onto the floor--Steve gives him a disapproving look, but he doesn't do anything, so Tony figures he's in the clear--and stretches out at Bucky's side, folding his hands behind his head with the smirkiest smirk he can come up with.

Bucky snorts and rolls over to tuck his face into Steve's broad chest, molding against his body like putty. Tony pouts, but Steve's the only one to see it--so he reaches out to wrap his fingers around Tony's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Tony hums happily into it, scooting over to get a better angle and conveniently pressing flush against Bucky's back. Bucky doesn't even twitch.

"Next time I get to join in on the fun, yeah?" Steve murmurs, licking his way into Tony's mouth. Tony just grins.

"No promises. Bucky's just insatiable; you never know when he's going to want to have you bend him over the kitchen island."

Steve groans, eyes darkening. Bucky reaches back with his flesh-and-blood hand and hits Tony in the head, squirming between them to burrow under the sheets.

"Sleep. Nap. Shut up. Stop trying to kill me with sex. Or go somewhere else. Don't care. Lemme alone. Fuckin' rabbits."

Tony exchanges a long look with Steve, lifting one eyebrow.

"I could use a shower," Steve admits. 

Tony grins.


End file.
